


Finally

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: Imagine after a long week of not being able to have sex, dealing with a sexual frustrated Jim. When the moment final arrives they make quick pace of it





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a quick sketch so the line work is really messy.

 

Imagine after a long week of Jim having to work late almost every night and both of them being to exhausted to do anything but go too sleep soon as their heads hit the pillow. Lets not talk about the constant interruptions from Jim co-workers or Jane by accident. But tonight was the night, Jim was able to leave work early and Jane was spending the night over at Mikes house. 

Which lead to both of them making slow passionate love. 


End file.
